Raticate
|evofrom=Rattata |gen=Generation I |species=Mouse Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |imweight=40.8 lbs. |metweight=18.5 kg |ability=Run Away Guts |dw=Hustle |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Raticate (Japanese: ラッタ Ratta) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Compared to Rattata, Raticate is far more of a predator, and the majority of its features are adapted for this purpose. Its most notable feature are its large teeth; like most rodents, Raticate's teeth grow continuously throughout its life, and must be constantly worn down by gnawing. It is also known that Raticate's fangs are tough enough to break concrete. It has long whiskers and a long tail. Raticate looks like a rat, just like Rattata. Raticate tends to stand on its hind legs, as opposed to its pre-evolution. Special abilities Raticate's webbed feet allow it to swim well when it hunts. Evolution Raticate is the evolved form of Rattata as of level 20. Game info Game locations |pokemon=Raticate |redblue=Routes 16, 17, 18, 21 |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Routes 9, 10, 11, 16, 18, 21, Pokémon Mansion |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Routes 7, 9, 10, 26, 27, 38, 39, Union Cave, Burned Tower |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Routes 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 26, 27, 38, 39, 42, 43, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Brass Tower |crarity=Uncommon |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Routes 16, 17, 18, Pokémon Mansion |frlgrarity=Uncommon |diamondpearl=Route 225, 226 |dprarity=Common |platinum=225, 226 |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 7, 9, 10, 26, 27, 38, 39, 47, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Brass Tower, Tohjo Falls |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Dreamyard |bwrarity=Uncommon |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Pokemon=Raticate |Trozei=Endless Level 16, Endless Level 42, Forever Level 1, Mr. Who's Den |PM1=Evolve Rattata |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F), Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F), Midnight Forest (B1F-B21F) |Ranger1=Underground Waterways |Ranger2=Pueltown |Rumble=Cold Meadow }} Pokédex entries |redblue=It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance and will slow down if they are cut off. |yellow=Its hind feet are webbed. They act as flippers, so it can swim in rivers and hunt for prey. |gold=Gnaws on anything with its tough fangs. It can even topple concrete buildings by gnawing on them. |silver=Its whiskers help it to maintain balance. Its fangs never stop growing, so it gnaws to pare them down. |crystal=The webs on its hind legs enable it to cross rivers. It searches wide areas for food. |ruby=Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses. |sapphire=Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses. |emerald=A Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses. |firered=Its rear feet have three toes each. They are webbed, enabling it to swim across rivers. |leafgreen=It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance. It apparently slows down if they are cut off. |diamond=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls. |pearl=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls. |platinum=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls. |heartgold=Gnaws on anything with its tough fangs. It can even topple concrete buildings by gnawing on them. |soulsilver=Its whiskers help it to maintain balance. Its fangs never stop growing, so it gnaws to pare them down. |black=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls. |white=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls. |black 2=With its long fangs, this surprisingly violent Pokémon can gnaw away even thick concrete with ease. |white 2=With its long fangs, this surprisingly violent Pokémon can gnaw away even thick concrete with ease. |x=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls. |y=The webs on its hind legs enable it to cross rivers. It searches wide areas for food. |or=Raticate’s sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses. |as=Raticate’s sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 020 front.png |yspr = Y 020 front.png |grnspr = G 020 front.png |Iback = Raticate RGBY Sprite.png |gldspr = G 020 front.png |slvspr = S 020 front.png |cryspr = C 020 front.gif |IIback = Raticate GSC Sprite.png |gldsprs = Raticate Gold Shiny Sprite.png |slvsprs = Raticate Silver Shiny Sprite.png |crysprs = Raticate Crystal Shiny Sprite.gif |IIbacks = Raticate GSC Shiny Sprite.png |rbysapspr = RS 020 front.png |emeraldspr = E 020 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 020 front.png |IIIback = Raticate RSE FRLG Back Sprite.png |rbysapsprs = Raticate Ruby Sapphire Shiny Sprite.png |emeraldsprs = Raticate Emerald Shiny Sprite.gif |frlgsprs = Raticate FireRed LeafGreen Shiny Sprite.png |IIIbacks = Raticate RSE FRLG Shiny Back Sprite.png |dpspr = Raticate DPP Male Sprite.png |ptspr = Raticate DPP Male Sprite.png |hgssspr = Raticate HeartGold SoulSilver Female Sprite.png |IVback = Raticate DPPHGSS Male Back Sprite.png |dpsprf = Raticate DPP Female Sprite.png |ptsprf = Raticate DPP Female Sprite.png |hgsssprf = Raticate HeartGold SoulSilver Male Sprite.png |IVbackf = Raticate DPPHGSS Female Back Sprite.png |dpsprs = Raticate DPP Shiny Male Sprite.png |ptsprs = Raticate DPP Shiny Male Sprite.png |hgsssprs = Raticate HeartGold SoulSilver Male Shiny Sprite.png |IVbacks = Raticate DPPHGSS Male Shiny Back Sprite.png |dpsprfs = Raticate DPP Shiny Female Sprite.png |ptsprfs = Raticate DPP Shiny Female Sprite.png |hgsssprfs = Raticate HeartGold SoulSilver Female Shiny Sprite.png |IVbackfs = Raticate DPPHGSS Female Shiny Back.png |bwspr = Raticate BW.gif |bwsprf = Raticate BW Female Sprite.gif |bwsprs = Raticate BW Male Shiny Sprite.gif |bwsprfs = Raticate BW Female Shiny Sprite.gif |Vback = Raticate BW Female Back Sprite.gif |Vbacks = Raticate BW Male Shiny Back Sprite.gif |Vbackf = Raticate BW Male Back Sprite.gif |Vbackfs = Raticate BW Female Shiny Back Sprite.gif |xyspr = Raticate XY Male Sprite.gif |xysprf = Raticate XY Female Sprite.gif |xysprs = Raticate XY Shiny Male Sprite.gif |xysprfs = Raticate XY Shiny Female Sprite.gif |VIback = Raticate XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks = Raticate XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif |}} Appearances Anime *Ash traded his Butterfree to a gentleman on the S.S. Anne for a Raticate. However, he changed his mind and traded back. This was in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. *The Kas Gym's Raticate was seen in the Showdown at Dark City. *Butch and Cassidy's Raticate was seen in The Ole' Berate and Switch '', ''The Breeding Center Secret, The Fortune Hunters, and Training Daze! *Ralph's Raticate and Emily's Raticate where seen in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? *Molly's Raticate was seen in What I did for Love. Anime *Gentleman's Raticate *Cassidy's Raticate *Mollie's Raticate Origins It seems to be based on the nutria, or coypu. Whilst Raticate's name comes from rat and eradicate. Trivia *It is mentioned in several Pokédex entries that Raticate swims for prey, however, it can not learn Surf. *There once was an overlook in the anime where Rattata was standing next to Raticate. Raticate was actually as small as Rattata, which shouldn't normally happen considering Raticate are larger. *There is a popular theory that claims that in the original Japanese Red/Green games, the Raticate that your Rival used in battles before Lavender Town died, due to your Rival's lines, the fact you meet him outside of the Pokémon cemetery and the fact that his Raticate doesn't make any other appearances over the course of game. Gallery 020Raticate_OS_anime.png 020Raticate_OS_anime_2.png 020Raticate_AG_anime.png 020Raticate_Dream.png 020Raticate_Pokemon_Stadium.png nl:Raticate Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon